Cardolan
The southernmost part of Arnor, Cardolan (S."Red Hill Country") was a separate Dúnadan kingdom from T.A. 861 until T.A. 1409. Cardolan was the most densely populated area of old Arnor and contained sizable populations of Gwathuirim, Eriadoran commoners, Northmen, and Dúnedain, as well as scattered groups of Beffraen and Drúedain. Its last Ruling King perished while fighting the Witch-king's hordes in the Barrow-downs. Under weak but continuous Angmarean pressure thereafter, Cardolandren society decayed and the realm collapsed into chaos. It was gradually depopulated after the Great Plague. The trade center of Tharbad on the middle Gwathló was Cardolans chief city. Sudúri, farther down river, was the only larger town in Cardolan after Tharbad fell into ruin in the late Third Age. the Realm Cardolan was a realm in turmoil. Her royal family died out in the wars with Angmar, leaving a number of rival Dúnadan princes with claims to the throne. Upstarts, like the Dunnish King of Saralainn and the rebellious villages of Feotar were able to establish their independence in the chaos which followed the wars. The Plague added another element to Cardolan's troubles. It sparked a further series of migrations, the most significant of which was the intrusion of a large band of Trolls into the central plain of Minhiriath. Thus, the realm of Cardolan was in actuality a number of petty kingdoms, each in constant conflict with the others. Cardolan in TA 1650 *'Political Organization': Competing Principalities. *'Rulers': Pellendur, Hir of Tyrn Gorthad.Earnil Regent of Dol Girithlin.Finduilas III, Hiril of Dol Calemir.Hallas, Hir of Dol Tinare.Imlach, Canotar of Tharbad. *'Administrative Organization': Hereditary Princes, appointed Canotar, appointed lesser officials, elected Guildmasters: all land nominally held by Princes, given to smallholders in fief. *'Population': 846.700 Cardolandrim. *'Military': Each Prince and Lord commands about 100 warriors in a personal retinue and can raise 200-800 levy troops in 2-3 weeks. Most often, however, the Lords rely upon mercenary bands and the Dunnish tribes in the region for military muscle. Gondor and Arthedain also maintain garrisons in Cardolan to ensure the safety ol the trade routes. *'Products': Wool, textiles, trade, mercenaries. *'Symbol': Varies. Cardolan in TA 3019 *'Political Organization': Various tribal Areas. *'Rulers': None (local Chiefs). *'Administrative Organization': None. *'Population': 118.500 Southerners. *'Military': 12.000 tribal Warriors. *'Products': Wool, textiles, Grain, Herd Animals. *'Symbol': None. Cardolan was once part of the great Kingdom of Arnor. Following the divisive year of T.A. 861. Cardolan appeared to have a bright future. Of the three fragments of Arnor, Cardolan had the most fertile soil, the largest land area and urban center, and the closest ties to Gondor and the Númenorean past of the Dúnedain. Unfortunately, the broad plain of Eriador acted as a highway for every migratory people in western Endor and the Kings of Cardolan witnessed a centuries long struggle for resources between the indigenous Eriadorans, the ruling Dunedain and the migratory Hobbits and Dunnish tribes. The Witch-king of Angmar too found the fertile plains of Cardolan tempting, and, after encouraging strife between Cardolan and her neighbors for centuries, invaded himself in the year T.A.1409. His attack drove the defenders reeling in retreat down the Great East Road. King Ostoher fell defending the Tyrn Gorthad, and the death of his daughter, his sole surviving heir, a few years later brought a long reign of troubles on Cardolan. Civil war was now a regular occurrence, as the heirs of Cardolan's great noble houses struggled for dominance. The strength of the realm had diminished greatly, and the lords of Cardolan fought their wars with plots of deceit and small bands of mercenaries. The common folk of Cardolan desired only to be forgotten by their overlords and to get on with the business of agriculture. Though harsh winds scoured the uplands of Eriador, where herding provided the chief source of revenue, the lowlands were known for their fertility. Due to the good soil and the mildest climate north of the White Mountains, agriculture in the Gwathlo Valley was less toilsome than in other regions. However, a severe population shortage prevented Cardolan from rising to its former prominence. Even before the Plague, a sharp demographic decline made its impact on the realm, for many commoners fled to seek the stability of Gondor or Arthedain. The lords of Cardolan schemed against each other, playing external forces and internal ones, such as the Warlord and the King of Saralainn, off each other and their rivals. Both Arthedain and Gondor desired stability in the region, or the security of the Great North Road at the very least. Gondor appointed the Canotar of Tharbad, an official with nominal authority over all of Cardolan, with the hope of controlling the violence in Tharbad. However all the Canotars had their hands full managing the highly competitive guildsin the city, who frequently worked in league with the Dunadan Princes. Thus, the Canotar had become yet another player in the powerstruggles in Cardolan. The King of Gondor would have liked to bring Cardolan under his direct authority, but he lacked the strength to quell the inevitable violent reaction which had become an integral part of Cardolandren politics. Cardolan's problems did not end with petty political rivalries. Few other lands were as disrupted by the Plague, and countless small villages were deserted in its wake. Worse, a flood of refugees from Dunland and Western Gondor had come to Tharbad, hoping to start a new life in the city. The lords of Cardolan had to import tons of food merely to keep the population from starvation. A sizeable shanty-town north-west of the city attested to the Canotar's inability to handle the situation. Unrest grew among the urban poor each day and the power of the guilds increased in relation to the level of malcontent. To make matters worse, a large and unusually well-organized band of Trolls, led by a figure known only as the Warlord, had driven deep into Cardolan during the Plague to take up what appeared to be a permanent occupation. separated provinces *Cantons of Feotar *Saralainn *The Warlord´s Empire characters Ainur: Black Alder Caradhras Goldberry Mother Withywindle Muddling Annis Old Man Willow Ruddyoak Samdir the Rug merchant Tathariel Tharkûn Thirfalan Tom Bombadil Dwarves: Dhêo Dîbin Dintam Ghamîm Ghâr Harnekil Ibûn Khanli Khôrni Loki Nár the Hacker Nedilli Obûn Omîm Rhomîn Rhotti Zeddik Zôrn Elves: Andovon Pathdal Gil-Galad Hobbits: Gorhendad Oldbuck Meriadoc Brandybuck Precious Gorbuck Saradoc Brandybuck Men: Second Age: Carlesic the Wise Eruthimar Maran the Silent Pharconatar Before TA 1640: Alkazôr o Girithlin Annael Feotar Annael of Tharbad Annsuel o Girithlin Balagorn o Girithlin Barahir o Girithlin Beladan o Girithlin Borrin of Feotar Calimendil of Cardolan Camrinir of Dol Tinare Camrinir the Cursed Celedur o Dol Tinare Ciramir Ciryon of Cardolan Curonir o Girithlin Daeron Feotar Durga Echorion o Girithlin I Echorion o Girithlin II Elcaldil o Girithlin Elendir o Girithlin Elenion o Girithlin Elodiel o Girithlin Encaldil o Girithlin Falathar o Girithlin Farielle o Girithlin Feargus Feotar Finduilas I of Dol Caladir Finduilas II of Dol Caladir Gaertil the Bad Gordaigh I Trollbane Gordaigh II Gwaithmir o Girithlin Idris Kalvanyawen Feotar Mablung o Girithlin Minalcar of Cardolan Miyathel o Girithlin Neithan o Caladir Nienna Istariel Nimhir Nirnadel of Cardolan Numhir Orchaldil o Girithlin Ostoher of Cardolan Sudur Tarandil of Cardolan Tarastor of Cardolan Taravel o Girithlin Tarcil of Cardolan Thaendor o Girithlin Thorondur of Arnor Thorondur o Girithlin Turambar of Cardolan Valandil of Cardolan Varak o Girithlin Vengaree About TA 1640 Aethelan Aramath Ari-Ghân Ari-Lam Barahir o Tinare Barnur Belegund Grey Bemakinda Camrinir the Cursed Celedur o Dol Tinare Cennaigh Chulainn Ciramir Coeshay Coney Cutpelt Cospatric Curmegil Roundpate Daeros of Cardolan Dagnir Grey Dairuin Grey Eagan Tooth Earnil o Girithlin Echorion o Girithlin III Egale Elfwine of Dol Orme Eradan of Metriath Erig Etariun Faradil o Tinare Finduilas III Fiorel of Saralainn Gallan Gorlim Grey Grethor Hallas o Dol Tinare Hallas the Harbormaster Handir the Riverman Harran Hugomar the Hermit Huor of Caurc-Faergus Imlach Hardadrimris Imlach of Tharbad Kuball the Trader Lanaigh Leb Lengha Loranna o Tinare Lothiriel of Tharbad Maelgym Magone Manlow Clady Marelen Minastir Mirborn Mirnidar the Miller Nienna Istariel Oget Olby Old Coel Paddro Pegmar Pelendur Pellendur Remlis Helmsdottir Sherl Sigmar Sispar Tarmoresar the Unseen Tarhad of the Raggers Tathad Tempi Thramir the Cooper Urvalt Before 3018: Athelwyn Echorion o Girithlin II Echorion o Girithlin III Gardeleg Permiend Brandybuck Rosalythe Brandybuck About 3018-19: Arteveld Holman Orcs: About TA 1640: Dorglas Druleg Dunadd Forak Trolls: About TA 1640: Agin Ardagor Dagorhir Obirt Ognor Saggo Thergor the Half-Orc Peoples Ainur:River-Fays Tavari Dwarves: Firebeards; Ibûnites Elves: Nandor; Elves of Amon Lind Halflings: Stoors; Wild Hobbits Men: Dúnedain, Eriadorians (Cardolanian Northmen; Southerners:Caladirrim, Daoine, Dunmen, Feotari, Girithli, Gwathlo bargemen, Gwathuirim, Mebden, Men of the Tharbad Marshes,Red Hill folk, Rivermen, Siol Speriag ),Drûghu:Beffraen, Daen Fiadach Orcs: Orcs of Ceb Durga, Orcs of Cape Vorn, Wild Orcs of Cardolan, Wood Goblins of the Old Forest Trolls:Forest Trolls settlements and Points of Interest 1650: Acsa Adandor Aethelan Aithfian Ait Mell Art Aithan Allimir Althil Alukkinvok Amlolas Amon Galos Amon Gorthad Amon Sarn Amrelor Andrath Annon Baran Argond Annithir Annon Baran Arading Argond Argost Arnach Aspar Balost Bar-en-Ibun Bar Gorthad Barad Esher Barad Galad Barad Girithlin Barad Vin Bar-en-Ibun Bautorach Belegaladin Benglaras Blackwood Hill Bondor Bor-Leath Brascua Bregnas Bregost Brildil Brol Bruscua Buckhill Buckland Gate Bucklebury Burh Calden Burh Ruasul Burh Stench Burh Waulfa the Cabden Cairg-Faergus Calaivar Calthiel Caradsurga Caragond Caranthel Caras Gwanoth Caras Nurneled Carn Gasadaer Cathiel Ceindwire Celoniach Cemetary of Thalion Cithiel Cithrenor Clearwater Wells Clothrad Creb Durga Crickhollow Cross Stones Cûbar Daelmoth Darras-ola-Ras Dead Town Delbarad Steading Denerond Deveney Dinach Dirdabor Dol Ahíriath Dol Bealran Dol Caladir Dol Gelin Dol Girithlin Dol Ninden Dol Orme Dol Tinare Dol Vorn Dongorath's Hold Dongril Dwaling Edirey Edras Eithel Illianna Entamundo Erenir Fangoth Feagil Fealond Filimer Finnsburh Fogu Maellin Fordhall Forondir Foulbrook Galiraen Galathlilwar Gamuthill Gath Ambrir Geleborn Girwing Gochaig Greenwatch Greyflood Settlements Grindwall Gundiok Gwaelin Halnen Harbarist Hardrath Haysend Helanuil Hena Hermit's Cottage Herwen High Hay Highland Junction Himsiril Keep Hythe Iach Mardi Iarond Iant Dinach Ifin Ilemin Laganin Laldír Laim Last Ford Levanad Logeband Lond Angren Lond Daer Mathlor Maura Merchebrook Metraith Meur Tol Minas Etholan Minas Girithlin Minas Malloth Minas Mellon Minas Thonfalon Minas Tor Mindo Liriel Mindo Tinaree Minsiril Camp Mistalonde Morchan Nadior Nansret Netel-eyghe Newbury Nidada Nilenel Ninepin Junction Quiel Rainbow Bridge Ramradas Red Hundred Redhel Rochbar The Ruins of Minas Iaur and Bar-en-Uinendil Sarn Ford Scornla Ser oneldeon Tarma Seren Silanir Soas Sothaur Southbrook Stonehall Stonehill Sudúri Swanlynn Swansong Nape Tagmana Talsir Telwaen Tembrith Thaendor Thalion Thalnen Tharaman Tharbad Tharchel Tharni Thyn Gorthad Tirarnarth Tiras Maegthil Todolb Traith Chefudoc Troich-Ara Chleasah Trollhead Undrond Vainche Vengalen Wagon Encampment Wedegog's lair Weolpaid Woodsedge regions Andeithel Autumn Downs Bare Hills Bay of Minhiriath Bein Com Brandywine Settlements Brandywine swamps Buckland Calenathrad Cape Vorn Cardolandren March Caun Adûn Ceren Hills Chalk-prairie Chielwis Dol Caladir Dol Tinare Dyr Maenason Eaves of Eryn Vorn En Eredoriath Entamundo Eregion Estates Eriadoran Coast Eryn Vorn Ethir Baranduin Ethir Gwathló Faerdor Foradûn Girithlin Forn Girithlin Highlands Glanduin Greenvale Greyflood Settlements Groves of Thune Gwathlo basin Gwathlo Marches Hagavorl Hashgmur Hoarwell March Isle of Logres Isle of Mists Isles of the Dead that Live Lancien Island Lenshir Stream Lostriand Mag Speriag Meach Milkfall Edge Minhiriath Minsiril Mintyrnath Mithe Steps Mora Hal Nen-i-Sûl Nîn-in-Eilph Northern Uplands Old Forest Ossilryn the Oyer Pinnath Ceren Pinnath Gerain Pinnath Nimren Prairie Wild Rast Arnor Rast Vorn Rhûcirbann Rohwaen Royal Domain Saralainn Sarig Sarn Cantons Senana Sendiel Sharkey's wall Sirihini Sonn South Coastal Lowlands South Downs Speriang Moors Taur Iaur Tharbad Marshes Tinare Tol Annûn Tyrn Gorthad Tyrn Hódhath Tyrn Hyarmen Wild Moats Withywindle swamps Worthy Hills Roads Iaur Men Formen Len Caraug Len Mordo Len Naugrim Men Narda Men Neven Mengalen Redway Road to Tharbad Creatures Alligators Ancient Marsh-dwellers Arnathrach Astabanhe Aurych Barrow Owls Bats Beavers Bees Birds Black Bears Black Chicken Blue Pigeons Brown Sludge Carchadils Caru Chatmoig Coireal Common Sheep Coneys Crabs Crawling Vermin Crows Cunara Dappled Deer Ducks Dunmen's Dogs Eels Ferrets Fiara Field Mice Fish Fishers Flying Foxes Flying Frogs Frogs Geese Giant Slugs Giant Swamp Adder Glutani Gnats Goats Golodos Gophers Gorali Great Sea-crocodiles Ground Squirrels Harbdo Hawks Hedgehogs Highland Pronghorns Horses Hummerhorns Kelp-Kraken Kine Land Tortoises Lions Littleworms Lynxes Mactire Madratine Marsh-Crocodiles Mice Migrant Geese Mosquitoes Moss-backs Muskrats Nathair Nathrach Neeker-Breekers Nimfiara Opossums Otters Owls Pawtunc Pigeons Pigs Ponies Porcupine Rabbits Raccoons Rats Red Chicken Red Foxes Red Wolves River Minks River-Pikes Rock Viper Rodents Sandfleas Sea-Crocodiles Sea-Urchins Sheep Sheep Hounds Skunks Slugs Small Bats Snakes Songbirds Sparrow-Hawks Spotted Lions Squirrels Swans Turtles Ulmondili Walking Fronds War-Wolves Wargs Waterfowl Weasles Whales White Chicken White Wisps Wild Boar Wild Goats Wild Kine Wolf-Hounds Wolves Woodchucks Worms Plants Alders Ancalthur Animated Plants Arfandas Arlan Arlan's Slipper Armanúmas Arpusar Arunya Athelas Attanar Avhail Awakened Trees Barley Barnaie Birch Blue Pine Boskone Camadarch Carcalen Darsurion Delrian Elbin's Basket Eorna Faghiu Feduilas Gooseberries Grain Harlindar Haruella Hawthorne Hiam Moss Ilis Kelventari Kirtir Lus Menelar Millet Miretar's Crown Motile Plants Nelthandon Nightshade Oak Pipeweed Poplar Reglen Rewk Rivertraveler Rúthin Sailcha Seregmor Sha Shimmer Silaren Sprig Silaren Sindolluin Suranie Tall plains grass Tartiella Teldalion Temsanc Thurl Uraana Welwal Wheat White-berried Yew Willow Wine Witch-Hazel Worlclivur Yaran Zagansar references *MERP:Arnor *MERP:Bree and the Barrow Downs *MERP:Lost Realm of Cardolan *MERP:Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook II *MERP:Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas *MERP:Palantir Quest *MERP:Raiders of Cardolan *MERP:The Shire *MERP:Thieves of Tharbad *MERP:Woses of the Black Wood *merp.com wiki category:kingdoms category:eriador category:cardolan